legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Unus Matris
The Unus Matris are an influential and ancient order of women whose objectives and actions have formed a quiet yet critical element in the evolution of Orupia and it's ruling Royal Houses. Origins The origins of the Unus Matris are not widely known. What is clear is that the Unus Matris arose in the political turmoil that followed the Hundred-Years of Darkness, and quickly established themselves as an influential political force on Orupia. By the time of the Great Hyperspace Wars, the Unus Matris already had a Genetris, which shows that their hierarchical structure had already formed. Because of their unique and secretive training, the Unus Matris provided a wealth of knowledge that reaches far back into Orupia's past, to the days when Orupian and Draksin warriors formed part of Exar Kun's Sith Empire. Some physical remnants, such as several surviving paintings of ancient eras, also support this connection and provide an anchor point to the distant and mostly forgotten past. History Emergence ]] For generations, the Unus Matris Sisterhood chose to exercise its power by acting in the background of Orupian politics. The guiding voice in spiritual and religious affairs on Isiania, as Orupia progressed from a planet of three rival factions into a united royal kingdom, the Unus Matris had already established themselves as an intrinsic part of Orupian life. Such was their grip of influence, that they helped to unite Cerafe and Isiania by orchestrating the marriage of Uxtal Tyros and Pardot Arkonan (a Noble Daughter trained by the Unus Matris), before instigating the religious war against the Draksin purebloods of the Ustolian Islands, before isolating the Islands from the main lands. Silent Partner Through their breeding program, their placement of loyal agents in the royal court and Noble Houses, and their provision of services such as the training of the females of noble houses, mediation in disputes, and overseers of negotiations, the Unus Matris carved out a significant niche in the structure of the Orupian Royal Court. This also led to Orupia's preference of ruling Princess over that of the Prince. Also because of their role as Spiritual Guides for the Orupian populace, their presence at the Orupian Court was largely ignored by off-worlders, allowing the Sisterhood to remain blameless following the Galactic Republic's arrival on the planet at the end of Great Sith Wars. Though their political influence was lessened by the establishment of House Belium as the ruling monarchy, the faith of the Orupian people in the Unus Matris continued to keep the Sisterhood as a vital factor of Orupia's future. Guiding Hand Sheeana in 8 ABY]] With the rise of House Valois, the Unus Matris again enjoyed the political powers it held millennia before, the Genetris becoming a constant confidant of many of the ruling Princesses throughout the reign of House Valois. In fact not only did they hold a guiding hand on the breeding of the Orupian royal family, but most of the Valois Princess were trained by the secretive Unus Matris Sisterhood, as recent as Princess Isa Valois. Outsiders Their political influence on the ruling monarchy however come to a stop following the Orupian Civil War between House Valois and House Ceylon in 7 ABY. The Genetris at the time was Sheeana, a member of Prince Coti Valois's royal court. The surprise victory of the True Blood Forces of Princess Kileo Dimoh and deaths of Princess Isa and Prince Coti meant that an off-worlder became the Ruling Orupian Princess for the first time in Orupia's existence. As such, the Unus Matris held no affinity to the new Princess, and though the Sisterhood had hoped that perhaps a suitable Orupian husband and follower of the Unus Matris would be found with which to court the newly crowned Orupian Princess, their hopes were dashed upon the news that Princess Kileo had become engaged to Corellian Rhyley Stargazer. Though the Sisterhood continue to hold the guidance of spiritual beliefs of the Orupian people, the loss of their influence at the Orupian Royal Court makes them a dangerous political power on Orupia. The Genetris Sheeana has however shown a hope to join the heir of House Ceylon by offering several priceless paintings to the True Blood Princess as a gift from the Unus Matris. The paintings are currently hung within Princess Kileo's apartment. Structure of the Unus Matris The Sisterhood of the Unus Matris meant that only women were allowed to become part of the power structure of the Unus Matris. Though men were allowed to serve the Unus Matris, they were always answerable to any woman no matter her rank within the Sisterhood. Those that join Unus Matris range from the daughters of Noble Families, to especially gifted Orupian or Draksin females that are encountered throughout the Unus Matris. A selective breeding program is also used by the Unus Matris whereby they select the finest men with specific qualities that the order wishes to incorporate into future generations of Unus Matris sisters, utilising their Sanctimonialis to specifically seduce and sexually imprint such men. Genetris The Genetris maintained ultimate control of the entire order, and invoked almost unquestioned loyalty among the subordinates of the Unus Matris. A Genetris chooses her successor prior to her death, and imparts her memories and personality to her. The inheritance of the Genetris, is at times, diverged among multiple Cultus', usually for tactical reasons. Cultus The Cultus fill the role of advisers, faculty, historians, geneticists. General authority of the Order within certain regions lie with the Cultus who is responsible for most members and the outside populace within their territories. They remain mostly within Unu Matris Iudus spread across Cerafe and Isiania training the Coepis or with the Genetris at the Unus Matris Divinus Basilica of Jehzuet. Situs The Situs are in charge of the Unus Matris Sanctus Aedeas, each Sanctus Aedes spread across Cerafe and Isiania has a Sultis. And it is mainly they who maintain the faith of the Orupian religion. Sanctimonialis The Sanctimonialis are trained sisters that are used to spread the influence of the Unus Matris as agents, concubines, and potential wives for the Noble Houses. Coepis The Coepis are female initiates within the Unus Matris that are about to undergo training. Powers and Abilities The Unus Matris Sanctus Aedeas (Training Academies of the Sisterhood) were places specifically designed to enhance and unlock the physical and mental potential of any female Coepis that joined the Unus Matris. As a result, Unus Matris adepts possessed abilities that could not usually be rivalled by anyone else on Orupia. Basic training Physically, an Unus Matris could control every muscle and nerve within their body, right down to the individual fibres. They were supreme in the disciplines of the forbidden Martial Art of Doon Sha (Weirding Way), a superior close-quarters-combat technique and something that was even taught to many of the Valois Handmaidens. They were versed in the art of Pranabindu, the alteration of blood flow, body temperature, heart rate, and level of consciousness, for the purposes of survival in harsh environments, or escaping from dire situations. The sisters were also adept in the art of cleansing, the alteration of metabolism to render poisons harmless. An Unus Matris mind could alter its level of consciousness, for the sake of relaxation, and hyper-alertness in times of potential danger. The Unus Matris are also notable for their extensive skill in seduction, sex and sexual imprinting, with men in a position of power or future power, or those with specific qualities that the order wishes to incorporate into their breeding program, are typical targets of the Unus Matris. Men and women seduced by a sister are permanently affected (imprinted) by the intense sexual experience and are thereafter consciously or subconsciously favourable to the Sisterhood. Along with this, they were also taught the religious texts, Unus Matris philosophies and theology and was versed in politics and etiquette. Advanced Training Those of the Sanctimonialis that are chosen as worthy to remain within the Unus Matris as Situs or Cultus, perhaps even becoming the future Gentris have further extensive training, more acutely focused on mental abilities that is kept hidden from all. The advanced Unus Matris mental abilities included supreme levels of discipline. Learning Sentiopercis to monitor minute details in others to detect concealed emotions, motivations, agendas, or even physical things such as concealed weapons, a false accent, surgery, or deception in general. The Atrum Vocis is where an Unus Matris can make a suggestion to those they speak with and have the person carry it out thinking the suggestion is a ''good idea, which could make the person do anything towards their design. Lastly Translatum Substantia was learned by the most revered Unus Matris where they were able to impart their mind, personality and memories to another. This is only usually performed by and at the end of the life of the Genetris. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations